Storm Warning
by captaincartoon123
Summary: When the Mystery van gets a flat tire in the rain, The mystery gang must call a tow truck. Easy, Right? Wrong! Read and Review. And Be Nice! Plus vote in my Toy Story Poll.
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark and stormy night. Mystery Inc. was driving in the Mystery Machine. A flash of lighting hit one of the tires and the van spun out of control! It crashed into a street sign.

"Is everyone okay?" said Fred Jones

"Yeah." said the other members.

Fred got out of the van and looked at the problem.

"I'm afraid we have a flat tire." said Fred

"Well now how are we gonna get to my uncle's cabin?" said Velma Dinkley

"Hey look! There's a house!" said Daphne Blake, pointing to a roadside house.

"Let's go in." said Fred

"Like There's no way i'm going in here!" said Shaggy Rogers

"Ree Reither." said Scooby-Doo

"Why not?" said Daphne

"Like this is how we find some of our mysteries. The van gets a falt and we end up near a scary house." said Shaggy

"You're such a chicken, Shaggy." said Daphne

"No, I'm not!" said Shaggy

Scooby placed a chicken head over Shaggy's head and flapped his arms up and down.

"Oh grow up, Scoob!" said Shaggy

Scooby suck his tongue out at Shaggy and went "PBBBBBBBBBht!"

"They might have a kitchen." said Fred

Scooby and Shaggy took off.

"Well that got them going." said Daphne

"Works everytime." said Velma


	2. Chapter 2

The gang walked to the house. It was rainy so they put on some rain coats and got some umbrellas.

"Good thing we have all these coats." sais Fred

"Yeah." said Daphne

They walked and walked and walked until finally they arrived at the home. They saw a sign by the house. The lighting flashes and the first sign read: OLD ABANDONED HOUSE. They walked by a Second sign. When the lighting flashed, it have a drawing of a skull on it saying IF YOU WANT SEE TOMORROW, TURN BACK NOW! Scooby and Shaggy turned to run although Daphne and Velma stopped them. They walked to the porch and there they saw a third sign. The lighting flashed and it said NOW YOU'RE IN TROUBLE! Scooby and Shaggy tried to run again and were again stopped by Daphne and Velma. Fred Knocked on the door. It creaked open.

"Hello?" said Fred. "Doesn't look like there's anyone home."

"Creepy. Like Let's go wait in the van." said Shaggy

"Yeah." said Scooby

Suddenly the lighting flashed! Scooby jumped into Shaggy's arms.

"Then again, Let's stay at the creepy house." said Shaggy

The gang walked in and turned on their flashlights. Fred tried dialing the phone.

"Looks like the power's out." said Fred "Let's find a place to sleep."

"Wait you wanna us to spend the night here?! NO WAY!" said Shaggy "Look Fred, If You, Daphne and Velma wanna stay in this creep pad, you go right ahead. Me and Scooby will go sleep in the mystery machine."

Suddenly a creepy figure appeared at the door!

"Hello." said the figure

"ZOINKS!" said Shaggy

"RIKES!" said Scooby

"IT'S A GHOST!" said Fred

"Yeah i think they can see they, captain obvious!" said Velma

"W-Who are you?" said Fred

"I'm the ghost whose haunting this house and i don't want anyone in it." said the figure "NOW GET OUT OR I'LL TAKE ALL OF YOU!" and he ran away.

"Let's get outta here!" said Shaggy. He and Scooby grabbed Fred, Daphne and Velma and bolted for the door.

Fred stopped.

"Whoa. Hold on, guys. We can't just leave. We've got a new mystery on our hands." he told them.

"I was afraid you were gonna say that, Fred" said Shaggy "Let me and Scooby know how it goes." He and Scooby walked out the door

"Will you guys stay for some Scooby Snack?" said Velma, pulling out some Scooby Snacks.

Scooby and Shaggy paused. "All right." said Shaggy

Velma gave them the snacks and they ate them.

"Let's split up. Me and Daphne will go this way." said Fred

"Fred. Why do you always pair up with Daphne?" said Velma

"Uh no reason?" said Fred "Scooby, Shaggy, You go that way."

"Rokay." said Scooby

"Wait a minute! What about me?" said Velma

"Well, Velma? Who do you wanna go with this time?" said Fred "Me and Daphne or Shaggy and Scooby?"

"Come with us, Velma!" said Shaggy

"Ok." said Velma

"No fair, Shaggy! You and Scooby got Velma last time! It's our turn!" said Daphne

"No! It's our turn!" said Shaggy. He and Daphne tugged on Velma's arms for a while until Fred decided.

"Let's flip a coin."

The others agreed. Fred pulled out a dime

"Okay, Shaggy. Heads Velma comes with me and Daphne. Tails She goes with you and Scoobster." said Fred

"Okay." said Shaggy

Fred flipped the coin int the air. It landed in his hand. Daphne shined the light on the answer.

"YES! Tails! She's stuck with us!" said Shaggy. He grabbed Velma and Scooby and walked away with a smile on his face. "See ya later, Daph and Fred!"


	3. Chapter 3

Velma, Shaggy and Scooby walked through the house.

"So Velma, uh, how's it going?" said Shaggy

"Good." said Velma

"Good." said Shaggy

"Rood." said Scooby

Suddenly they walked into a room with a fridge.

"Hey! we found the kitchen!" said Shaggy "Let's eat!"

"Are you sure it's safe?" said Velma

"Relax, Vel." said Shaggy. He opened the fridge and pulled tons of food.

"Mmmm. We hit the jackpot, Man." said Shaggy

"Ro Roy!" said Scooby

Suddenly the ghoul appeared.

"Boo!" said the ghoul

"Zoinks!" said Shaggy

"Jinkies!" said Velma

"Rikes!" said Scooby

"It's the ghoul!" said Shaggy "Run!"

The three friends ran. The ghoul chased them. They ran on some stairs. Scooby and Shaggy ducked into a room.

"Rere rafe." said Scooby

"Wait a minute! Where's Velma?" said Shaggy.

Velma had ducked into the another room. The ghoul followed her in. Velma managed to escape. The ghoul chased her. Shaggy shouted at the ghoul to leave her alone. The ghoul ran towards him. Velma threw her flashlight at the ghoul. The ghoul turned. Velma backed away, hitting the stair rail and accidentally activating something to turn the stairs into a slide. She slid down the slide and fell through a hole in the floor and landed in a basment.

"My Glasses! Where are my glasses?" she said

Velma crawled around on her hands and knees until a mysterious hand gave her glasses to her.

"My glasses!" she said. She put them on. "Thanks."

"You're welcome!" said the owner of the hand. It was the ghoul!

"Jinkies!" said Velma.

Before Velma could run, The ghoul knocked her out.

Scooby and Shaggy heard Velma scream.

"Velma!" said Shaggy. He and Scooby raced to save her.

By the time they got down there, Velma and The ghoul were nowhere to be seen. Suddenly there they heard a noise.

"Hello? Who's there?" said Shaggy

They heard footsteps.

"Velma? Is that you?" said Shaggy

Shaggy nervouly aimed the flashlight where he heard the footsteps. Scooby chewed his nails. The light in the flashlight shined on a monster with green fur.

The monster roared.

"Zoinks!" said Shaggy.

"Roinks!" said Scooby. He jumped into Shaggy's arms.

The two friends ran. The monsters chased them. Scooby quickly spotted the exit! He and Shaggy ran over there and ran out of the basement.


End file.
